Why is it so Cold?
by Lenasaurous
Summary: Why is it so cold? Because its England in December. This is just a little New Year's one shot i came up with while watching the London fireworks. Human AU, USUK, All rights to their respective owners. I don't own the cover image, it was just SO appropriate.


**I just felt like writing this I watched the BBC in the few hours leading up to midnight (Dec 31). So I hope you enjoy, it's rushed but I had fun writing it. WARNING – Fluff, also all rights to their respective owners**

* * *

><p>I shivered as a freezing gust of wind blew over me. The crowd around me made everything a lot warmer though, but it was still cold. I leant on the metal barricade in front of me, feeling the loud music pumping through me, threatening to burst my eardrums. But still, all that ran through my head was '<em>why is it so cold?<em>', and one answer kept coming in response '_because this is England in December'._ I sighed accepting the mistake I made of not going home. That was no better, my family had decided on going to Canada to see other relatives and that would be much colder than this. Even though I would probably be in my brother's house, snuggled up in a blanket on a sofa drinking cocoa surrounded by my family. Yeah, that's better than this.

"Hello and welcome back to the Thames where the party is roaring in the excitement of the New Year arriving in but five minutes…" I watched the spokesperson speak to the camera, an overly cheery smile on his face and he gestured to the crowd; those nearby screamed in agreement in hopes to get some camera time. I'd known from years of attending these kinds of celebrations back in the States that nearly all of them wouldn't. Still, people waved at the camera or smiled with the high of the night.

You could see the fluorescent lights in purples and blues reflecting in the famous river I stood in front of. The water was calm, the water gently bobbing up and down. Then, another gust of wind blew over, making me shiver again. '_Why is it so goddamn cold?' _ Once again the same answer responded _'because this is England in December'._ I shook my head and rolled my eyes when… "Alfred, I have the coffee you wanted." I jumped and turned to see that someone had just popped up next to me. I grinned as cheerfully as possible, taking the drink from his hands.

"Thanks Artie, God do I need this. I don't understand why it has to be so cold."

"Because you're in London on New Year's Eve." He looked down to his tea before taking a sip. I watched as he brought it down and sighed, a puff of breath forming in front of his face. I smiled before looking back to the river and taking a sip from my own cup, savouring the warmth that spread through my body as it washed through my throat.

"Two minutes to go folks!" the reported yelled, earning a lot of screams from the crowd. He had just finished asking a few people questions and had returned to talking to the camera.

"Jesus, imagine that from the screen though; must seem normal, almost." Arthur was now staring at the TV crew as well, his eyebrows were furrowed in thought before he relaxed and turned to look me in the eye. "Thanks for coming out with me, this was fun." He grinned before looking back to his coffee. I watched as he buried his jaw into a thick scarf around his neck and took another sip from his cup, which I guessed held boiling hot tea. I turned to look back to the river and found a huge projection of a countdown on the side of a building. There was only a few seconds to go.

I looked back down to my companion to see that he was watching the countdown. _44… 43… 42… _it reflected perfectly in his eyes. Somehow I found myself watching _him_ instead of the countdown or the London eye or the TV presenter. Just Arthur. _26… 25… 24… _I saw the bright blue ticking effect from the London eye tick and tick and tick. Soon enough everyone started yelling once it hit ten. I started to shout with the rest of the crowd. _5… 4... 3… 2… 1…_

Big Ben rang loud and clear over the throng of excited people screaming in delight. The fireworks instantly set off as the countdown reached '0', lighting up the sky enough that it might as well be the middle of the day. They went off in quick succession filling the blanket of night with a multitude of colours. However, my gaze was drawn back to Arthur, seeing the fireworks glittering in his eyes, the awe behind them enough to melt my heart.

I had no idea where the sudden burst of courage came from, whether it was the crowd around me or the loud explosions, but I grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and turned him to face me head on. He blinked in surprise a couple of times before staring straight into my eyes, firing up my courage that much more that it tipped me over the edge.

And I kissed him.

It couldn't have lasted more than two seconds but I took note of everything: the smooth texture, the softness of his lips and the predominant taste of tea. I loved every bit of it, but as I looked down at him after I pulled away; my heart sunk. He seemed absolutely shocked, his eyebrows high and eyes wide. I started to panic, thinking that I'd probably killed any relationship we had had and started to ramble.

"I'm so sorry Artie… I just… it just… I-I-I-I'm so, so, so sor…"

"Oh shut up." This time it was my turn to be shocked. Just as suddenly as I had, Arthur wrapped his arms around my neck and crashed our lips together again. After the initial shock had passed, it was replaced by pure bliss. I closed my eyes and sunk as deep as it was possible into it, moving my hands to rest on his hips, pulling him closer to me, closing the gap.

I resurfaced eventually, needing air, after what seemed too short a period of time. I looked down into Arthur's eyes again, the fireworks still going off like crazy but no sound registering in my ears. He panted and smiled as he looked back up at me. "It took you long enough." I blushed at this, making him chuckle. He wrapped his arms around me and snuggled into my chest. I pulled him closer, wanting to stay like that forever.

I knew details could be put off until later as I stood in the moment, holding Arthur close with my head resting on his, looking up at the magnificent colour palette that exploded above me.

Suddenly, it didn't seem so cold anymore, _'even though this is England on New Year's Day.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, that is really short, oh well. It was fun writing it. This was based off of a New Year's in London a couple of years back btw, so if you watched this year's you'll notice that it differed. Also, this year kicked arse! I swear we're trying to step up our game every year. It was so pretty, and there were tons, I can only imagine the number they used… Anyway, I didn't watch any other New Year's displays so if yours was better in your opinion, then good for you, I just love my country. I also loved the Queen concert on before and after, that was cool. Queen rocks.<strong>

**So happy 2015! I wish everyone the best for the next year! This was Alpha, so long and thanks for all the fireworks!**


End file.
